outbreakgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Overwhored
Overwhored is a eroge turn based RPG ceated and developed by Cypress Zeta. It was the very first game developed by him under Cypress Zeta Games Development, which eventually created the founding of Outbreak Games. The game's final version was released on February 27, 2016. Plot Three years before the events of Overwhored, The Overmind was destined to take over the world, however was defeated and his castle destroyed by heroes. Since then, he has lied in an eternal slumber, waiting to be awakened. The game begins with The Overmind waking up from his peaceful slumber. He his revived by the Tower Mistress using orgasmic energy. The Overmind is told that in order to gain back his slaves and his empire, he must obtain the Orb of Dominion as well as other relics. Over the course of the game, The Overmind must defeat and enslave the heroines and rebuild his harem. Characters The Overmind The Overmind is the main protagonist in Overwhored and much like Jason, exhibits villainous traits. His main objective is to take over the world and expand his harem of women. Though he is not necessarily evil, the creator of Overwhored has described The Overmind as similar to a child, really only desiring power and sex. Tower Mistress The Tower Mistress is The Overmind's personal advisor. She often acts as the guide for the game, telling you where to go next. Though she does have a minor footjob scene, she cannot have sex with The Overmind due to the sensitivity of the Orgasmic Matrix. In earlier versions of the game, she acted an optional playable character with ridiculous attack, allowing the player to breeze through the game. Rubati Rubati is one of the seven heroines and a former slave of The Overmind. She is the heroine of chastity and acts as support character centered around healing. Skree Skree is a Batwere first met in Monster Forest. Though she is violent towards The Overmind at first, she is later seduced by his sexual prowess and joined his quest. Crystin Crystin was once the Militia Leader of Wardhaven, however since The Overmind's invasion of her village, she has become a slave to him, serving him as both a warrior and a sex-toy. Nanshe She is the first of the seven heroines and one of the smartest, however becomes a mindless bimbo since The Overmind enslaved her. She is the heroine of diligence. Branda She is the second of the seven heroines and one of the strongest. She is the heroine of temperance. Audr She is the third of the seven heroines. She is the heroine of charity. Bilbine She is the fourth of the seven heroines. Ilmatar She is the fifth of the seven heroines. Overwhored: Fall From Heaven Overwhored: Fall From Heaven is an upcoming expansion of Overwhored in which The Overmind invades heaven. It has not begun development, however is said to be started after Snow Daze is finished. Overwhored 2 The working title for the direct sequel to Overwhored. Not much is know about it other than the main protagonist being The Overmind's First Daughter.Category:Overwhored Category:Game